This disclosure relates to a mold system and more particularly to a mold system for forming multiple tiered blocks such as an edging comprising a low edge surface upon which a lawn mower may ride or travel when cutting grass and a high edge surface for retaining landscape elements such as mulch or rock. Further, a multilevel mold system is disclosed that can be used in a block or paver machine to manufacture various shaped multilevel or multiple tiered blocks.
The landscaping of residential and commercial properties can include a lawn in combination with various other landscaping structures. For example, a grass lawn may encompass a majority of the landscaping with trees and a planting bed being interspersed in the grass lawn. In this case, a border may be formed between the grass lawn and the trees and the planting bed. The border may be constructed using various materials such as railroad ties, rocks, blocks, and plastic edging. Although such borders are decorative, they pose a problem when cutting the grass lawn. In particular, there is an edge between the grass lawn and the border which is difficult to cut by use of lawn mowing equipment and requires trimming of the edge so that the height of the grass in the edge is the same as the height of the grass in the lawn. Trimming is time consuming and requires additional equipment to trim the edge. Although there have been various edging systems proposed, such systems have disadvantages. For example, such systems are difficult for a homeowner to install and require a professional installation. A professional installation adds to the cost of the system. Also, some of the edging systems are expensive to manufacture which adds to the cost of installing the system. Another disadvantage is that the edging systems do not lock or hold the edging system in place. In view of this, such systems are subject to failure and need to be replaced or completely removed. Another disadvantage is that the edging systems do not allow for the construction of different shaped borders. In particular, only a few border configurations may be constructed. For example, some edging systems only provide for the installation of a rectangular shaped border. If a rounded border is desired then the edging system may not be used. Further, if an irregular shaped border, such as a kidney shaped border, is required then such edging systems are not capable of forming an irregular shaped border.
Although these landscape edging blocks are useful, such blocks are difficult to manufacture because they are multilevel blocks. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a mold system that is capable of manufacturing various shaped multilevel blocks that are versatile and adapted to form any shape or configuration required in a landscaped area. The mold system of the present disclosure is also capable of forming different shaped blocks during the same manufacturing process. It would also be advantageous to have a mold system that can manufacture multilevel blocks that can be locked in place and are easy to install by both professionals and homeowners. Moreover, the mold system of the present disclosure can be employed to produce multilevel blocks that can be easily used to construct various complex landscaping configurations with a small number of blocks comprising the landscape edging system.